The Care Cartoons Adventure in Wonderland (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Gallery: Madeline in Madaeline Lost in Paris.jpg|Madeline as Alice Genevieve.jpg|Genevieve as Dinah Rabbit WTP.png|Rabbit as White Rabbit Captain-hook.jpg|Captain Hook as The Wizard Yullian (Ultraman 80).jpg|Yullian as The Queen of Wonderland Orinoco.jpg|Orinoco as The Mad Hatter Dipsy.jpg|Dipsy as The Rapping Cheshire Cat Paddington Bear.jpg|Paddington Bear as The Officer Caterpillar Dongwa Miao 1.jpg|Dongwa Miao as Tenderheart Bear Sagwa Miao.jpg|Sagwa Miao as Love a Lot Bear Danger Mouse in Danger Mouse.jpg|Danger Mouse as Grumpy Bear Oliver.png|Oliver as Good Luck Bear Hello Kitty-1-.jpg|Hello Kitty as Wish Bear Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Funshine Bear Nose Marie in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw.jpg|Nose Marie as Cheer Bear Tammy.jpg|Tammy as Share Bear Snoopy.jpg|Snoopy as Birthday Bear Yogi Bear.jpg|Yogi Bear as Champ Bear Huckleberry Hound.jpg|Huckleberry Hound as Bedtime Bear Jerry.png|Jerry Mouse Jr. as Secret Bear Young Tanya Mousekewitz.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Harmony Bear Leo.jpg|Leo the Lion (1966) as Brave Heart Lion Scamper the Penguin.jpg|Scamper the Penguin as Cozy Heart Penguin Pearl Pureheart in Toei.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Gentle Heart Lamb Babar.jpg|Babar as Lotsa Heart Elephant T-Bone.jpg|T-Bone as Loyal Heart Dog Disney movies aladdin abu.jpg|Abu as Playful Heart Monkey Mimi Caty.jpg|Mimi Caty as Proud Heart Cat Roger Rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit as Swift Heart Rabbit Mrs. Brisby.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Treat Heart Pig Gremlins Warner Bros.jpg|Gremlins as Card Soldiers Hanuman in Chaiyo.jpg|Hanuman as itself 6 Ultra Brothers as itself.jpeg|6 Ultra Brothers as itself Thomas O'Malley, Universal, Osamu Tezuka and Rankin/Bass' movie-spoof of "The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland (1987)". Cast: * Alice - Madeline (Animated) * Dinah - Genevieve (Madeline (Animated)) * White Rabbit - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * The Wizard - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * The Queen of Wonderland - Yullian (Ultraman 80) * The Princess of Wonderland - Penny (The Rescuers) * The Mad Hatter - Orinoco (The Wombles) * The Rapping Cheshire Cat - Dipsy (Teletubbies) * The Officer Caterpillar - Paddington Bear * Tenderheart Bear - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) * Love a Lot Bear - Sagwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) * Grumpy Bear - Danger Mouse * Good Luck Bear - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Wish Bear - Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * Funshine Bear - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Cheer Bear - Nose Marie (Pound Puppies) * Share Bear - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Birthday Bear - Snoopy (Peanuts) * Champ Bear - Yogi Bear * Bedtime Bear - Huckleberry Hound * Secret Bear - Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) * Harmony Bear - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Grams Bear - Cleo (Heathcliff and the Cattilac Cats) * Baby Hugs Bear - Timmy McBride (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) * Baby Tugs Bear - Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) * Brave Heart Lion - Leo the Lion (1966) * Cozy Heart Penguin - Scamper the Penguin * Gentle Heart Lamb - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) * Loyal Heart Elephant - Babar * Loyal Heart Dog - T-Bone (Clifford the Big Red Dog) * Playful Heart Monkey - Abu (Aladdin) * Proud Heart Cat - Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty and Friends) * Swift Heart Rabbit - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit!) * Treat Heart Pig - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Boy and Girl at the Zoo - Peter Pan and Wendy (1953) * Two Giraffes - Hunky and Spunky * Boy and Girl at the Candy Store - Hans and Elisa (The World of Hans Christian Andersen) * Farmer Boy - Andy (Toy Story) * Eskimo Boy - Peter (Peter and the Wolf) * Kangaroo - Kangaroo (Hello Kitty's Paradise) * The Vast as Man in Russia - Head Elf (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)) * Moose - Bullwinkle (Rocky and Bullwinkle) * Forest Ranger - Shin Hayata/Ultraman * Girl with Sunglasses - Human Fluttershy (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * Girl in Netherlands - Fern Arable (Charlotte's Web) * Busby Guard - The Policeman (Frosty the Snowman) * Man in French - Carl (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) * Man in Mexico - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) * Sphinx - Johnny Sokko * Man in China - Linus Van Pelt (Peanuts) * Alien - Flubber (1997) * Boy Sitting on a Bench - Gumby (A Gumby Adventure) * Musician Insect - Spike the Bee (Disney) * House-Flies - Chicks (A Bug's Life) * Bouncing Dog - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Big Spotted Blob Singing - The Three Bears (Shrek) * Swarm of Flying Circles - The Three Little Pigs (Shrek) * Walrus the Bug Hunter - Smokey the Bear (The Ballad of Smokey the Bear) * Flying Peafowl - Jimbo the Jet-Set Plane * Wooden Dog - Percy (Pocahontas) * Spring Chicken - Peep (Peep and the Big Wide World) * Frog with Horns - Frog King Harold (Shrek 2) * Walrus the Bee Keeper - Sam the Lion (Reader Rabbit) * Umbrella Birds - Old Oscar (Jay-Jay the Jet Plane) * Creatures Racing a Curvy Track - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins), Minions (Despicable Me), Wildebeests (The Lion King), Dodos (Ice Age), Hunter Dogs (Bambi) and Hobgoblins * The Little Red Robots - Metal Mario (Super Smash Bros.) and Voldo (Soul Calibur) * The Big Red Rotton Robots - Tirema (Thundermask), Megalon (Godzilla vs Megalon) and Nova (Ultraman Leo) * Giant Snap Dragon - Hydra (Hercules) * The Unicorn - Goat (Dora the Explorer) * The Card Soldiers - Gremlins (Gremlins) Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Feature Films Category:Care Bears Movie Spoofs Category:The Care Bears Movie Movie Spoofs